Persistence of Memory
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Randy's life if becoming too hectic and he can no longer handle both his daily normal life and being the ninja. Making a decision, he erases his memories and takes up being the ninja full time, without the distraction of normal life. The Nomicon and Howard have to remind him of who he is and convince him to go back to his life.


**Author: Ok, i had to write something like this after watching the new episode. Sorry, i had too. Couldn't help myself. Its titled after one of my favorite paintings. Enjoy your new story.**

* * *

Randy hit the wall with an 'oof' and crumbled to the floor. He watched the creature's massive tail sail towards him and knock him through the building, right out the other side. He skidded across the ground and collided with the trunk of a near-by tree. Shakily he got to his feet and took out his sword, preparing to charge the robotic beast. Suddenly his phone rang, indicating that he had a text. Quickly, he whipped out the phone and saw it was from Theresa. 'Randy? Is everything alright? When you didn't show up tonight I started to get a little worried? Let me know you're ok.' It read.

_Tonight…?_ He thought then face-palmed when he realized he'd missed their first date because he was fighting this robot. He sent back, 'I'm ok. Just a little under the weather. Sorry, Theresa.'

'That's ok. Get better soon. 'She replied. Then Randy put his phone away and rushed at the monster. He jumped and stabbed it in the head with his sword, right between the eyes. Electricity began to spark around the blade and before he could register what was happening the thing exploded, the blast throwing him down the road and into a streetlamp. The bulb shattered on his impact and a cascade of glass sparkled down on top of him. He picked himself up off the ground, using the post for support, took off the mask, and made his way home.

* * *

Howard was waiting on the steps of the school when Randy got there. He yawned and greeted his friend and Howard asked, "What happened to you?"

Randy yawned again, "I was out late last night fighting this giant robot."

"That's rough. Did you remember to finish our science experiment? It's due today and my parents are gonna ground me if I get another F." Howard said.

Randy face-palmed again and his friend said, "Oh no. No, no, no! Cunningham!"

"I'm sorry! I was exhausted when I got home! You try fighting a giant robot!" the purple-haired teen countered.

Howard pointed a finger at him, "You have got to get your act straight, Cunningham!"

He sighed and said, "I'll ask the Nomicon later. Maybe it'll be able to tell me how to manage my life a little better. Right now, we have class."

As they walked to class Howard asked, "So, you wanna hang out after school? I got the new Grave Puncher."

Randy shook his head, "Can't. I got my mom's family reunion to go to."

"That sucks." Howard said and the boys took their seats in the classroom.

* * *

That rest of the day drifted by slowly. The two failed their science experiment. Randy got a D on his math test and he fell asleep during English. Finally the bell rang and he started to walk home. He was a block away from his house when a metallic roar tore out threw the air. He looked down the street toward his house. Randy was close enough to see his mother putting a few of her bags in the car, getting ready to leave to the reunion, only waiting on him. He turned back to the direction that the roar had come from and glanced at his mom again. Randy wanted to go with her and she was looking forward to it as well; they never got to spend much time together because she was always working. Unfortunately, the town wouldn't survive without him there to defend it, so he'd have to skip this trip. With a sigh Randy jumped behind a fence and put on his mask. Black ribbons enshrouded him, forming the ninja suit. He ran in the direction of the robot and began his fight.

At home his mother waited for her son to come home so they couldn't leave for their trip. She sat on the front steps of their house and watched the sun dip below the roofs of the houses across the street. By the time the sky got dark she was beyond worried and tried to call him, only to receive his voicemail.

Meanwhile, Randy sliced at the robot that had ruined his evening. Each time he cut off a part a new, better one sprang from the place the part had been. What had started off as a seemingly harmless thing became a powerful monster bent on his destruction. His phone rang as the sun receded below the horizon. He already knew who was calling him. It had to be his mom wondering where he was.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He said, pulling out his ninja rings and throwing them at the robot. He withdrew his sword and sliced off the thing's saw blade hand as his phone went to voicemail. From the spot where the saw had been an electrified sword came out. It was morning by the time that he managed to defeat the creature. He lay on the room of the school, breathing hard. Down below, teens started to file into the building. After what felt like ages he pushed himself into a sitting position and took out the Nomicon. He opened it, his mind being sucked into its pages.

* * *

He was exactly where he wanted to be, the hallway containing doors to different lessons. Next to him on either side was the Air Fist and The Earth Attack. He began walking down the corridor to a room that had caused a lot of trouble not too long ago. As he expected, the hallway stretched as he got near and he stopped.

"I know I promised to never go in there again, but I do have a reason this time." He began explaining, "McFist's robots are getting stronger and the Sorcerer is becoming more powerful. It's becoming impossible for me to balance my life with my job as the ninja. So… I've decided that I can only have one."

Randy's voice to on a tone of pain and sadness, "I care about my mom and my friends and this town, but if I really care about them then I need to protect them. That's why I'm giving up my life and being the ninja full time. But to truly let go I need to forget I ever had a life to begin with. I'm doing this. I'm going threw those doors, Nomicon, and you're not going to stop me."

He ran at the doors and tried to force his way into the room. It took all his strength, but the doors were opening. As he stepped over the threshold into the bright light of the room he could have sworn he felt a hand grab his jacket, but then it lost its grip and the doors closed.

* * *

The sun shone bright above him as he opened his eyes. The first thing to register was the throbbing in his head; the second was that he was lying on a hard slab of concrete. He sat up and groaned at the pain in his head. He glanced around at his surroundings: it looked like a rooftop of some sort. There was an exit not too far away so he stood up and walked over too it. He reached for the handled but stepped back when he saw his reflection in the door's window. His face was hidden by a black mask with red designs. His shirt… was it a shirt? was black with red as well and a red scarf blew lazily in the slight breeze, unable to escape as it was tethered around his neck. Before he had a chance to put the pieces together he heard a scream from below. He rushed to the edge of to building and saw a purple monster wherein blue and yellow that was terrorizing a brunette girl in glasses. Everybody was running away and the poor girl was backed up against the wall, the monster advancing on her.

"Somebody help her…" He whispered aloud, but they all continued to scatter.

He shook his head and took a few steps back.

"I gotta do something." He said, running forward and jumping off the roof. His foot connected with the side of the monster's head. He did a flip in midair and landed on the ground on his feet.

"Ninja!" The brunette shouted in surprise.

He looked at her with curiosity and said, "Huh?"

The creature took the opportunity to strike. It his him into the wall and roared at him. He got back up and ran at it, jumping up and kicking it in the stomach. It fell back and dropped the thing it had been carrying. He saw the glowing green object and figured it held some significance to the monster. He dashed for it, picking it up. He examined it for a minute the tore the edge. Green smoke was released from it and green smoke swirled around the beast then retreated into a vent. What was left was a small blond boy who got up and ran away. He watched the teen go in confusion as students gathered around him. They chanted the same thing over and over again, "Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

He couldn't help but wonder, _Is that my name?_

* * *

**Sorry for the seriously aweful story, guys. Please sent your hate in a review. **


End file.
